A World Without Crime
by Riolly
Summary: Len is the leader of the best assassination branch in the organization, until he was shot. When he is in the care of a kind and brave girl, will his vision of the world change? Or will Len continue to kill? Rated T for the minor violence and cussing.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Vocaloid. Len's POV is usually odd numbered chapters and Rin's POV is usually the even numbered chapters. And yes 'Ch.!' was on purpose. =^..^=**

* * *

><p><strong>A World Without Crime<strong>

**Ch.!  
><strong>**How It All Started**

Len's POV

_Shion Manor; December 22, 2XXX. 1:54 am_

It was raining. Breathing hard in my black mask, I ran. My group and I are being chased by officers in cars. We were enhanced by experiments so we were faster than them, but really, they can't catch us with advanced cars? We had just killed Mr. Shion, father of Kaito Shion (twenty), Akaito Shion (twenty-two), and Nigaito Shion (nineteen). Creator of the Mekaito. Wow, so many -aitos. I personally think he was obsessed with the -aito part.

"Catch the leader! The others will not run without their leader!" A cop commanded.

Ha. Too bad that if you catch me, the others would go on. No matter what. "Do you even understand what our behavior is when you take the lead dog down?" I yelled back, "I supposed you would, since we've been doing this for two to three years!"

I didn't have to worry about them tracking me by my voice. I had adjusted my systems to computerize my voice. Thank you modern technology!

Piko ran up beside me. I couldn't tell who was who because we all wore the same black attire, but since Piko was the only one who could hold a gun and get through, let's say an airport, without be suspected of assassination, I knew it was him.

We came to an area far from where it forked and one lead to the suburbs, the other lead to the city. I knew where and when the road forks since I had hawk-like eyesight. I looked back to my group members.

"Split. P, R, and L will move to subs, the rest of you, go to the al. They won't find us." I gave orders to my group(between the ages seventeen to nineteen, mostly). They nodded spitting to two groups. I smiled. They were certainly the most obedient group in our entire organization. The boss would be very proud of us.

My half of the group, My big brother Rei(who was nineteen), Piko(seventeen), and I(eighteen) were running to the suburbs. No cops. Good.

We began to walk down the cold, wet sidewalk, looking at the houses just in case someone noticed us while residents were going to the bathroom or something. Then, I heard a gun shot behind me. Quickly, I dodged it, but it was close enough to cut the cloth around my mouth and whiz past my ear. "Shit!" I whispered.

_Snipers?_ I spun to look behind me only to see Rei holding a gun in front of me. Piko was holding a gun to Rei's head.

"Please put away your gun, Rei." Piko said, "Or I am forced to shoot."

"Che." Rei smirked, "I have no intention to do so." His gun was still pointed at me. Why would he try to shoot his own little brother?

"Piko." I glared at Rei, I needed answers. I whipped out my gun. "Go to the headquarters. Tell them we have a traitor among us. "

"But sir-"

"Just GO! The boss and the organization must know for safety precautions, and besides, I'll knock some sense into him." I pointed my gun to Rei. Piko nodded and hurried off in a blur.

Rei stared at Piko as he left. "Why?" I raised an eyebrow. "Why send away the only person close enough to kill me if I attack you?"

"Piko has nothing to do with this and I want answers. Why would you do this?"

"I don't want to be on the run anymore. When I decided a few weeks ago, I told the FBI that I was one of organization and told them that I wanted to help them."

"You told them?" I stared in shock.

"Yes. But don't worry, your identities will be a secret... maybe." He grinned.

"Damn you! After all we've been through? After what the boss gave us?" I practically screamed at him.

Rei's eyes flared with anger, "We've been living in a life of stealing and assassination, what GOOD did the boss give us? Tell me this!"

I sighed and shook my head, I was soaked. "A new life? An ability to do things normal people can't do without robotic limbs? An advanced and healthy body? Your left leg? My right arm?"

"I would've been better. Could have gone to a doctor."

"We left our home, how do you expect to find a doctor when we were orphans!"

"We were orphans because of you." Rei glared.

I was boiling mad, that bastard! "Well, YOU didn't have to follow me!" I felt pain. I patted my chest to see if I was wounded there. I wasn't, it was inside. Was my heart reacting to a poison or something? It felt funny (funny as in weird, not 'haha' funny), painful, and familiar. Hmm...

"Alright then. If you believe it was my fault, why don't you kill me?"

"I can't, your my brother." I lowered my gun and threw it aside, "I won't, I can't live with myself if I killed you."

"Hmm..." Rei stared. His gun was still pointed at me. "Ok, I guess I can forgive you."

**Sorry, he didn't really say that. just wanted to lighten up the mood...**

"Hmm..." Rei's solemn face stared. His gun was still pointed at me. "Any more questions? We have time for one more."

"Yeah, what's your real reason for betraying us?" His gun was touching my forehead, "The crap you told me was probably your second reason, tell me your first."

Rei smiled. He pushed his gun harder on my forehead. I stepped back.

"Just tell me dumb shit!"

He smirked. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah."

"Fine. The reason is..."

I waited, ready to run.

.

"You."

_Fuck!_

***BANG***


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T own Vocaloid. Rin's POV are even numbers, Len's POV are odd numbers. ****,****^..^****,**

* * *

><p><strong>A World Without Crime<strong>

**Ch.2  
>It's Not Coincidence, It's Fate<strong>

Rin's POV

_2402 Yellow St.(weird street name, I _know_), December 22, 2XXX. 2:15 am_

***BANG***

I sat up in my bed. I had heard two gunshots by now and I know my stupid, gaming brother probably forgot to turn down the volume for his game. I was going to get him for this.

I got out of bed and walked to my brother's room in my comfy pajamas. My yellow tank top and orange and yellow plaid sweat pants. I was about to knock on Leon's door when I noticed, no sound. No fighting music, no extra gunshots. Just snoring. Ugh. I ran swiftly to my room and looked out my window.

It was raining. Huh? I rubbed my sleepy eyes. Suspicious moving black figures. My curiosity came over me, I just had to investigate.

I ran down the stairs with a jacket, snatched an umbrella from the empty trash cans we use to put umbrellas, and opened the door.

_Sigh. I'm glad mom is out on a business trip to America. She would be so pissed._ I'm sixteen, so I can take care for myself.

No one was out here. Then I saw the black figure behind a tree nearby. There was two, one must have left. I walked up to it.

"Hi." I whispered to the kid (not sure if it was a boy or girl because of the mask), then I frowned when I saw blood on his/her left arm. I offered to help him/her up. "Do you need help?" Pretty suspicious. Looks about...eighteen?

The kid nodded, ignoring my hand and gets up. "Follow me." I smiled. That kid was TALL! I was so scared to bop him on the head by accident that I kept my arm up. It was tiring.

I opened the door to let the kid in. He/She hesitated before going in. I pointed to the couch in the living room as I went to get the first aid kit. "Sit there."

When I returned, he (yes, he was a he) had taken off his mask and began to take off his black jacket. He winced every once in a while when he tried to pull his left arm out of his sleeve. I went to help him. He scooted to the far end of the couch.

_So much for helping._ He just sat there, applying iodine to his wound.

"Do you want to eat something?" I asked. He glared at me as if i would poison him. Then the unthinkable happened:

His stomach growled.

"Haa..." I tried not to laugh. Oh the irony. So I went to the kitchen to prepare something, I dropped a dish. *CRASH*

_Oops._ I thought as I heard footsteps upstairs.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Leon was holding a bat. "RIN! ARE YOU IN THE KITCHEN?"

"Yeah Leon, don't yell, your scaring the boy." I walked to the living room.

"What boy?" Leon lowered his bat and looked around. " Are you having hallucinations? All I see is you pigging yourself in the kitchen."

I cast him a glare, "Shut up." I walked to the couch at the corner and stood on it. _Where is he? Was he really here?_ I looked around.

"Haha. Rin, don't bring me into your imaginary love life." Leon joked.

"Haha. Same here." I snickered. Leon glared at me. _Huh?_ A drop landed on my forehead, I touched it._ Blood? _I don't know what made me do it, or why, but I looked up. The boy's legs were keeping him up by pushing on both sides of the wall, his right arm helped him stick to the corner, and his left arm was dangling (and no, he was not like Spiderman). He must have accidentally reopened his wound.

"Hey, come down, it's okay. I just dropped a plate." I comforted. I bounced off the couch as he released his grip on the wall. He bounced on the couch and sat still on it. Leon stared at him.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." Hopefully Leon and the boy became friends. Oh, wait, what was his name?

I looked back at them. They seemed to be having a staring contest, well, it looked like it. "Hey, What's your name?"

The boy, continued to stare at Leon muttered something.

"Huh? What's your name?" I stared.

"No stupid," Leon turned to face me, "He said 'Len' not 'what'."

"Well excuse me that the fact I couldn't hear his mumble." I retorted, "Anyway, how did you know? Are you just saying that because you want to name someone after you?" I gestured at the boy and Leon. They looked like each other.

"His mouth shaped the word 'Len'." Leon replied. 'Len' still stared at Leon. "I'm good at lip-reading."

"And yet, you can't get a girlfriend to last with you for at least a month." I rolled my eyes, and giggling. Leon shot a death glare at me. 'Len' turned his head as if the window was even more interesting. It was as if he realized nothing was there except houses and greenery, he looked back to Leon and brushed away some hair in his eyes.

I had two hairbands around my wrist. I went ahead and began to tie his hair up. He flinched and went stiff. After I was done, he touched the small ponytail on his head with interest. Len seemed comfortable with his new hairstyle, but he wasn't used to it. I returned to the kitchen, ahhh! My egg rolls!

After giving Len the egg roll (that came out perfectly~) on a plate and a banana, I decided on something.

"Hey Len!" He looked at me while cautiously eating his egg roll. "How about you live with us?"

Len paused, maybe he was surprised? The egg roll's contents dribbled down his chin and plopped on his plate.

Leon was staring in shock, "What?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Vocaloid. Len's POV is usually odd numbered chapters, Rin's POV is usually the even numbered chapters. You know the drill.**

* * *

><p><strong>A World Without Crime<strong>

**Ch.3****  
><strong>The Kagamine Household<strong>**

**Len's POV**

_2402 Yellow St.(again with the weird street name), December 22, 2XXX. 5:46 am_

Did I hear that girl named Rin right? Did she really say something about living here? Was I hallucinating? I finally realized my egg roll she made was all over my chin. _Oops._

"Are you kidding me Rin? We can't keep him, we'll be blamed for something!" The one called Leon said.

"Just as long as someone finds him or when he feels better!" Rin argued. 'Feels better' she says. I would have to stay here forever. I didn't feel better after Rei's betrayal. _Rei_. thinking of the name made the pain in my chest feel worse. He was my brother, the only person I looked up to, and he shot me down.

Literally, he shot my left arm.

"PLEASE!" Rin was on her knees, begging. Wow... she must really care.

"Fine." Leon gave in, "We should put up some flyers up, that way we can-"

"NO!" I screamed. Both the blondes looked at me funny (weird funny, not haha funny). "Uh... I mean... my parents aren't looking for me anymore. I-I ran away from my family five years ago. I'm eighteen now." I couldn't believe I was saying this, but I felt like I could trust them, well, with the minor information on my life. Besides, when my wound heals, which is estimated to about a week, I'll return to the headquarters. I didn't want to cause too much trouble.

"See, If he stays here, he can be safe, too!" Rin smiled with triumph, "Leon, don't you think it's a great idea?"

Leon sighed, "Fine, if he works around the house, he stays."

"Thank you!" Rin squealed and hugged her brother. Were siblings always like this, or was it only the female ones?

"Eww." Leon groaned inwardly. Suddenly I froze. An alarm went off and the digital clock began beeping, it was saying 'Wake up, time for school' with a robotic voice repeatedly. The clock showed six o'clock. Must have been the new type of alarm clock today's scientists were selling. I saw them in magazines.

Rin panicked, "AHHH! It's six and school starts in about an hour!" She ran up the stairs, "Leon, show Len the guest room he'll be staying in while I go change!"

Leon stood up from the couch he was on and went to the clock dismissed the alarm. He pressed the little black button. "Hey Len, follow me." I turned and walked behind him as he led to the guest room. He rubbed his head. "Okay, this is your room. To the right, is my room and across from you is my sister's." I nodded, taking in the information he said. _So, the closed orange door is Rin's and the yellow-ish gray one is Leon's._

"Rin's going to school and I'm going to work soon , so you'll be home alone. Make yourself feel comfortable. If you're hungry, heat up some food in the fridge with the microwave." Leon added. "Ok, any questions?"

I nodded, "Where's the bathroom?"

"In your room." Leon pointed. Then he closed his door.

* * *

><p>After they gave me instructions and left the house, I went to the bathroom to change my bandages and wash off. I began to peel the bandages off my arm. The bullet wound already started to heal but not completely.<p>

After I took a shower and re-wrapped the wound, I went downstairs to the living room. One the coffee table, there was a piece of paper addressed to me. I picked it up and started to read it.

_Len,__  
><em>Your lunch is in the microwave if your hungry. Set it to a minute.<em>  
><em>I'll be back at 2:00.<em>  
><em>-Rin :D<em>_

Okay... I had **no** idea what ':D' meant... And a microwave? I knew what that was, it's just that I never used it before. I decided just to take a nap since I was a bit sleepy, so I crashed on the couch.

* * *

><p>My dream was when we were little.<p>

_"Hey!" Rei's friend shouted. "Let's play Circle You!" We had followed Rei's friends to a "fun" place._

_I looked at him in a confused way. "What's that?" The guy's friends laughed at me._

_"This is how you play." He said with a big voice. "One person is the 'oni', or demon, everyone surrounds the 'oni' and sings a chant. When the song stops the 'oni' has to guess who is behind him/her. If the 'oni guesses right, the person behind him/her is now the 'oni'. If the 'oni' guesses wrong,__" The guy looked at people in scientist outfits. "Then one of the 'oni's limb is cut off."_

_"COOL!" I exclaimed. I looked at Rei, he was pale._

* * *

><p>I woke up on the floor, that was after we ran away. Why did it come back when I tried to delete that memory?<p>

I then was flooded with hunger when I reread the note. I went to the kitchen and scooted to microwave. I pressed the numbers with caution, wondering if it was going to blow up.

_1-beep 0-beep 0-beep_

I checked to time while the microwave was going. It was 12:00. Then I turned back to stare at the microwave. When it got to three seconds left, I instinctively panicked and braced myself for an explosion. This thing was like a bomb.

_3_

_2_

_1_

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Laugh all you want, but you better learn how to sleep with your eyes open.

I realized it wasn't going to blow up fresh dumplings in my face, I took it out. That Rin girl could cook, too bad I still couldn't trust her.

After a while of snooping around the house (I didn't bother going to their rooms), I had realized it was 2:05 pm. Wasn't Rin coming back at 2:00pm?

I waited a little longer, then Leon came home. I didn't know when he came home, I realized it was him while hanging from the ceiling.

"Where's Rin?" He asked after I came down. I shrugged, she wasn't**my** sister. He checked his touch phone. "Alright." he muttered after shoving his phone in his pocket. "We need to go pick her up from school."

We need to pick her up from where?


	4. Chapter 3 point 5

**This is Chapter 3 point 5 (The way I named it was 3.5 but the chapter naming thing wouldn't let me add the '.'). All chapters ending with point (.)5 is a 'meanwhile' chapter that relates with the character that had the former chapter's POV.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>A World Without Crime<strong>**

**Ch.3.5  
>Piko and the Informing of the Brotherly Betrayal<strong>

__Pere Noel_ Assassination Headquarters, December 22, 2XXX. 9:05 am_

Piko had returned to headquarters and was walking to the leader's office. He bumped into the wall. Piko had not seen the wall for he was thinking. He then again missed the door. He passed the cafeteria, stopping to see if the others are safely back. They were and was talking to the other groups during breakfast.

They didn't see Piko walk away, he wanted to avoid them. They were loyal to Len too. They would ask too many questions.

_Captain Len is not dead. _Captain Len is not dead.__ He thought over and over again. _Captain Len is coming and is catching up. I BELIEVE that Captain Len is very skilled and probably avoided dying. No, he did avoid dying._ He was very loyal to Len. Ever since Len helped him escape from that horrible place.

_Prison__._

Piko was in prison for hacking into a top secret FBI database before he met Len. Piko's former boss had gave the entire gang up to the police for award money. (Son of a bitch...OH OH... uh... I meant douche. His mom had nothing to do with this.) Piko killed him when he was visiting and gloating, and when Len was escaping from killing the chief police.

_He was only a lieutenant at the time, but he was able to stop and notice Piko standing over a dead body._

* * *

><p><em>Piko's hands were red. In front of him was a bloody mess that was <span>supposedly<span> his ex-boss. Piko had ripped open the evil man's throat, but he felt satisfied._

_"Wow, I love what you've done to the guy~." The voice surprised Piko. He turned and grabbed at the origin of the voice's neck, a vital way to kill a person, but before he could reach for it, the voice's owner snatched both of Piko's arms, twisted them behind his back, and pinned him to the wall._

_"HEY! I'll KILL you! You hear me? KILL!" Piko shouted, his anger boiling up. He tried to slip from the person's grasp, but his right arm was far too strong. True, it was hard to escape being pinned, but with one arm keeping you from escaping, or seeing the person's face? Impossible._

_The young boy looked at Piko's face. "How would you like to join a secret assassination group? You get to kill anyone on a certain list~."_

_Piko's eyes widened as the boy continued,"I saw your skills, your pretty good. Escape with my group, then follow the man with the special band around his arm nearest to his shoulder. It looks different from the others, find him and tell him 'Sent Order #15'. Got it?" The boy's grip loosened. "You'll be free and safe, believe me."_

_Piko was still, even after the boy released him. '_You'll be free and safe, believe me.' What this guy had said rang in his mind. Free. Safe. Only one thing was missing, but being free and safe were good enough.__

_Before the boy left, Piko exclaimed "WAIT!" The boy turned. "What's your name?"_

_The boy hesitated. His back was now facing Piko._

_"Len." He said before he left._

* * *

><p>Piko did and has always believed in Len, so then, why did he leave Len with a traitor?<p>

"Piko, why are you here for?" The voice brought Piko back to reality. He was in the leader's office. The leader had brown hair that's been slicked back. Two short strands of hair hung over his forehead, which had marks across it. His brown eyes matched his hair perfectly, controlled and sly. He seemed relaxed at the moment.

His two daughters are sitting on the oldest sister's desk to the right of him. They were on the older sister's Holographic Tablet. Things were floating here and there, but not far from the tablet's light.

The older sister's hair was black and shortly cut. Her eyes were a lovely shade of violet. The younger sister's hair was long and blond. There was hair in between her two perfect blue eyes. They were 'The Monochrome Beach Sisters' for the older wore black and white, while the other wore yellow and blue.

"Sir... " Piko began. He was nervous. He never spoke to the leader in person, so he began with what happened during their mission.

After a while, the leader nodded. The two sisters stopped to listen to the story, returned to their business.

"Piko, assume that the traitor, Rei, killed your captain, what would you do?"

"Torture him. Kill him." Piko said without batting an eye.

"..." The leader was speechless. He knew that Len's group, or _Pierrot_, was very loyal to Len, but he never thought they were this loyal. "Okay, Piko. I want you and the information people from the C division to find everything we have on Rei Kagene, Len Kagene, and their deceased sister. Go!" The leader commanded.

"Yes sir!" Piko exclaimed and ran off.

* * *

><p>When Piko left, the leader relaxed. "I never thought how loyal <em>Pierrot<em> was..." He said to his daughters.

"Yeah..." The black-haired sister nodded. she wasn't really paying much attention.

The blond sister turned to her father. "Hey dad?"

"Hmm?"

"That Len boy, he's strong right?"

"Yes, he is."

The blond looked away, "Is he...cute?"

"Well, Captains Neru and Haku seem to like him. I think Captain Tei too." The leader pondered. _Wait. _He thought, _Why is she asking this?_

"Is... is he nice to..."

The black-haired sister turned towards her sister. "Nice to what?"

"Erm...girls?" The blond asked.

"Do you LIKE him?" The black-haired sister exclaimed. She was laughing.

"Yes! So WHAT?" The blond sister retorted.

The leader was dumbstruck. "Wha-wha-wha-wha-wha..."

"And I want to date him if he comes back! So you shut up LOLA!" The blond sister blurted out before realizing what she had just said.

The leader's eyes widened. "WHAT?" The black haired sister, or Lola, laughed. The truth was out.

Would the famous Captain Len of group 5, _Pierrot,_ like her silly awestruck sister, Lily?

* * *

><p><strong>Len and Rin <span>may be<span> paired up with others but for temporarily. So don't worry LenxRin fans~**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi hi! I don't own Vocaloid. Len's POV is the ODDS. Rin's POV is the EVENS. That's the program. The dollar sign was on purpose.**

* * *

><p><strong>A World Without Crime <strong>

**Ch.$  
>School Suggestion<strong>

Rin's POV

_Crypton College/High School, December 22, 2XXX. 2:00pm_

I sighed. I hope Leon got the text.

What really happened was that I expected my friend, Nigaito Shion, would come and pick me up and take me home then to the movies, like we planned.

Nigaito moved away when we were younger, but he gave me his e-mail, then his Mikushī* account. I haven't seen him since grade school, although, we did keep in touch on Mikushī. He text messaged me that something had happened, and he would take me to the movies next time. I asked him what happened, but he didn't reply.

So basically, the best thing was to go home and check on Len's wound.

"Miss Kagamine?" I turned around, it was Mr. Kamui.

Gakupo Kamui was his name. He had purple hair tied to a ponytail and a bamboo sword hung beside his waist. The first time I entered his classroom, I didn't have to ask if this was my history class since Mr. Kamui resembled a purple samurai.

I finally realized that I was one of the few kids waiting for a ride home. "Yes Mr. Kamui?"

"Is your ride coming?" He asked while calmly scanning the parking lot.

"Yes, I just sent my brother a text message." I replied. To me, Mr. Kamui is very strange. He was different from all the other teachers, I always thought he was better fit for a gym teacher.

Once, the kids were making fun of him and his pan fried eggplant with saffron mayonnaise lunch. Out of anger, he picked up one of the medium sized lunch tables but, Ms. Megrine, another teacher, stopped him before he could throw it at the kids.

He could be happy and exciting too, which happens often. But if you insult him, he doesn't hold on to the bamboo sword for nothing...

_BEEP BEEP_

"Miss Kagamine, your ride's here."

_I know that._ I thought, _I'm not deaf._

"Hurry Rin!" Leon shouted from inside his car.

"Hm..." Mr. Kamui was watching Len, who was staring calmly right back. He looked at Mr. Kamui as if he was familiar with him. Did he know him? I was just about to ask until Leon honked his horn again. Len turned and shifted uncomfortably in the passenger seat.

"HEY YOU SLOWPOKE!" He shouted. I was so mad at him for calling me a slowpoke, that I forgot about the unseen communication between Len and my history teacher.

"COMING!" And with that, I sat in the back seat of the car.

* * *

><p>"WAIT!" I screamed.<p>

Leon slammed on the brakes, and Len hit his head on the car's dashboard. I swear, he must have been seeing stars when he lifted his head off it.

"What? Did you forget something? Is something wrong?" Leon asked. Len had recovered by the time Leon said 'wrong'. He looked panicked.

I thought over it. I had forgotten to ask Mr. Kamui if he knew Len or not. "Er... never mind. I'll just ask Len." I concluded.

"Geez, you nearly gave me a heart attack." Leon snorted. Len looked even more panicked when Leon said 'heart attack'.

"Whatever. Len, I was going to ask Mr. Kamui if he knew you. But I guess it's too late." I began, "So, do you know him?"

"Um... no?" Len said with a soft voice. His sounded unsure...

Leon interrupted our conversation, "Guess what, Len's** never** been to school. _Ever._"

"How do you know?" I asked. Len was smart, but was he _really _smart?

Leon retorted, "He asked me what school was."

"What _is_ school?" Len spoke up, his voice was still pretty soft. "I mean, I've never been in it."

I shook my head. "Don't. Don't be in it, or else people there will mess up your face." I looked out the window. It began to snow.

Len didn't even blink an eye. "I can handle them." His voice was at a normal volume.

"Okay, if you want to, I'll help enroll you." Leon smiled, "Since this school has a college included with this school, I think I can do it."**

"Thanks, for everything." Len spoke with his quiet voice again.

It got silent after that, all the way through the snow covered path, until we got home.

* * *

><p>"Wow..." I smiled, "Your arm heals up pretty quick."<p>

Len shrugged. "I might leave pretty soon then."

We were left alone in the house since Leon went back to Crypton to get the application forms. Len's bullet wound was almost gone, but it was still pretty bad and needed some rest. I wonder how long he was going to stay here. If he left wounded and refused to stay, he might get even worse. Or...or even dead.

"Ow." Len hissed. I was so lost in my thoughts that I nearly squeezed the life out of his arm.

"S-sorry!"

"It's ok. It's just a little..." He stopped when we saw some blood running down his arm. I frozen and was staring at it. "Um... maybe you should get some napkins."

"O-okay." I ran off into the kitchen. I hate myself! _Stupid stupid stupid! You made it worse! _I told myself. _Calm down. We need napkins, bandages, and that special ointment._

I returned with all the items and started to work on Len's wound.

"ACK!" I shrieked. Len jumped. "I have homework!"

"Go do it. I can handle myself." Len is so nice.

Too bad school might just ruin that...

* * *

><p><strong>Things YOU need to know<strong>

***Mikushī (AKA. ミクシィ)****: This is an actual Japanese networking website. I didn't make it up, GO GOOGLE IT!**

****Some schools have from kindergarten to high school. I wonder if there are any schools that have college in them.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I don't own Vocaloid. Again: Len's POV is odd numbered chapters, Rin's POV is the even numbered chapters. !$ is the number. Bird is the word. You are the reader.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>A World Without Crime<strong>**

**Ch.5  
>First Impression is Number One in<strong> **School**

Len's POV

__Crypton College/High School, December 23, 2XXX.__ 7:30am

I was following Leon when I thought, _This place was a total nightmare_. Gum on the walls, stinky bathrooms, soaked paper wads on the ceiling(don't ask me what water they used. It's disgusting.), smaller kids in the trash cans.

Other than that, the place, especially the college area, was clean. But _Pere Noel_ was cleaner, despite all the runaway criminals as members.

I was quiet the entire time. Rin had told me yesterday that tomorrow was Christmas, so they shortened the school hours by half. Then we come back in January. So my first day is just filled with intros.

Leon told me to sit down while he talks to the principal in his office. This building, or the office, must be it's main headquarters. Rin had already went to her classroom, so I won't see her for a while.

_Ugh..._ I thought when I had realized I nearly sat on gum stuck on the chair. I moved to the next chair. Which was right...next...to..._him_. He was leaning back on his took a look at me and continued to check his phone.

"I heard about Rei." He muttered. I could barely hear him but I knew he what he was saying. "The Leader's sent out instructions to find you and Rei and bring you back."

"I understand, Captain Kamui." I whispered. "I need some more time though. You can't take me back there. Not yet."

Captain Kamui tore his eyes away from his purple phone to look at me. He was confused and angry at the same time. "What? Don't you understand how dangerous this is? We don't have time! Some spies had informed us that Rei is plotting against us. Only you can stop him." Captain Kamui sighed. His head was tilted upward to stare at the ceiling and his hand was placed on his forehead, "Captain Len, you've changed. Not just your hair but yourself. Is it because of Rei? Or that girl you're staying with...Rin was it?"

I shook my head. It wasn't just Rei and Rin had no part in this.

"Well then, if you need more time, I think it's safer if you stay with me. Living with that Rin girl can cause you some trouble. You might as well lead some of the members into killing them without knowing."

"No." I choked on my words, "No." I said, louder and clearer than before. I stood up and faced him.

"What?" Captain Kamui exclaimed.

"They accepted me. They helped me. They saved my life." I had to repay them. "I-I think it's right to do something for them in return."

"Hey Len, the principal wants to see you." Leon poked his head out the principal's door.

Before I turned and left Captain Kamui, I swore I saw him grin.

I had barely heard him say, "Len, you're crazy."

* * *

><p><em>The principal is bald.<em>

That was the first observation I noticed when I went into the principal's office. His shiny head was hard not to look at. Next was his name on a golden plaque, Mr. Kouchou.* How ironic.

"Sit down Len." He gestured to the chair beside Leon.

Leon smiled at me, "At this school, you'll be part of our family, since you didn't tell us your last name. So, when you write your name, it will be Len Kagamine. Ok?"

I nodded. I could tell them my last name. _Thank you Leon for coming up with this._

"Alright Len, here is your schedule and a map of the school. If you need anything, you can come by my office." Mr. Kouchou smiled warmly.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>I was walking to my second class, since the first period ended, then I bumped into a strange girl when turning the corner.<p>

"Owww..." She rubbed her head. She had pink hair... What was strange about her was that she reminded me of Piko a bit. "Watch were you're going, you idiot!" She shrieked. Then she looked at me. "Oh... sorry... I-I didn't mean it..."

My first thought after that comment was _Is she FREAKING BIPOLAR?_

I stretched my hand to help her up. She was blushing. She took my hand and introduced herself.

"My name is Miki. Miki SF-A2. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Len. Len Kagamine."

"Sorry for calling you an idiot."

"No, it's fine." I smiled. She blushed harder.

"MIKI!" I saw someone down the hall running towards us.

When she got closer, I noticed she was even weirder. I mean, who wears a cat helmet in the middle of school? She looked about my age.

"OHHHHH! MIKI~ Who's that?" The girl pointed at me.

"Len Kagamine. We bumped into each other."

"He's cute~"

"SISTER!" Miki shouted.

The girl giggled, "Relax, I'm not gonna steal him from you~" She pushed Miki, who's face was now the same color of her hair, aside. "My name is Iroha, nice to meet you. What classes do you have?" I gave her my schedule. "Hey Miki! He's a college kid! C-O-L-L-E-G-E. And some of his classes are with me!"

"So?" Miki retorted.

"That means he's mine." Iroha snapped. They started to argue. I quickly grabbed my schedule and ran to my next class. I don't want to be a human rope.

* * *

><p>In every class I was in, people would come and talk to me. Mostly girls. Maybe when I see Rin again, I'll ask her if this is normal to have stalkers in this school. I wonder how she is right now.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Things to know:<br>*Kouchou in Japanese/Romaji, is principal/headmaster.**

**LEN IS MR. POPULAR. Happy holidays~**


	7. Chapter 6

**You already know the pattern, so now I don't have to tell you. :)  
>You all know the disclaimer right? Good.<strong>**  
>We're starting on a good page here.<br>Too bad that the dates are all off... I'll put a huge time warp OK?**

* * *

><p><strong>A World Without Crime<strong>

**Ch.6  
><strong>**Me and My New 'Brother'**

Rin's POV

_Crypton __College__/__High School__, December 23, 2XXX.__ _9:00am _(It'll change alot in the next chapter.)_

I ran to my next class. Everyone was gossiping about the 'new kid'. Len was already famous, a good start in your school social life.

But would the popularity go to his head? Will his personality change? That's what happened to all the friends I had in elementary school...

_Had_.

"-ELLO? EARTH TO RIN!" I heard a voice interrupt my thoughts.

"Oh, Gumi. What's up?" I said to my carrot loving friend. Miki stood behind her. "Hi Miki."

I met Miki and Gumi during middle school, but that's a different story.

Then Miki walked in front of me, "Do you have an older brother **besides** Leon?" I blinked. Gumi laughed.

"Miki here said she bumped into the 'new kid'. He said his name was Len Kagamine." Gumi slowly stopped laughing and was smiling.

Miki wasn't smiling though. "Why didn't you tell me you had another older brother, and a really cute one?"

"He's not really my brother..." I confessed. "He's just someone I found injured at the side of the street, I had to do something..."

"Aww, Rin's so nice." Gumi teased. Miki opened her mouth to say something, but then the bell rang.

* * *

><p>After hours of my friends teasing me and some learning, it was time to go home. We had to walk home since Leon doesn't get off work in a few more hours. I decided to go to the hospital.<p>

"Why the hospital?" Len asked, his voice firm.

I smiled softly, "I want to visit someone." I continued to lead the way.

* * *

><p>The hospital wasn't that far. I went into the elevator, and Len came along. He was hesitant and quiet. I typed the floor number 14 and the room ID PFX. This elevator could take us to any room and any floor available in this building.<p>

Len was silent the entire way. When I entered his room, he was already awake. His window was opened halfway and a bird was on the windowsill. His hat on his lap. I haven't seen him in weeks. He turned to see us, his right eye was bandaged up. His golden left eye sparkled in surprise.

My little brother Oliver.

Oliver's been staying at the hospital for a long time since the accident that happened when my dad died. The doctors said that his brain functions differently from others. His right eye was lost in the crash.

I was there too, but I didn't get a single injury. Why was that?

But that's another story.

Oliver sat on the hospital bed with his little bird James. Oliver was one of the rare people to get really close to animals. These days, seeing a regular bird was scarce. Our modern technology scared most of them off to a nearby forest.

Oliver was excited to see me. I introduced Len and Oliver introduced James. Oliver was a bit quieter than usual when he talked to Len, as if he didn't like him.

Len was different. He warmed up to Oliver after a while. We spent a few hours chatting and I soon realized that Leon should be home by now.

"Bye Oliver, I'll see you on New Year's eve!" I said before leaving. He waved as I closed the door. Len and I both made our way home quickly.

* * *

><p>The rest of the year was great. Leon got to visit Oliver with us and Len got his very first Christmas present.<p>

Len was shocked when he received it. He slowly opened it and inside was a charm. He held it up.

I smiled, "It's a good luck charm! It's supposed to protect you. I didn't know what to get, so..."

"Thanks..." He said quietly. "I'll need it." I was glad he liked it.

Japanese New Year* had passed with fireworks, festival, and kimonos. We then returned to school in the early January.**

I didn't give anyone anything on Valentine's (White) day since I was one of the most ignored kids in the social list.

Len got pinched by one jock on St. Patrick's Day. The jock got flipped and fell to the ground by Len. I guess he wasn't very used to the 'wear-green-on-St.-Patrick's-Day-or-get-pinched' concept.

I was surprised that Len had stayed with us for a long time. His wound healed, but it didn't matter. Leon didn't mind either.

But he kept saying that he was still hurt. Then little by little, he slowly became another 'brother' of ours.

* * *

><p><strong>*Japanese New Year: the 3rd of January.<strong>

**** The Japanese school year starts from April to July. Then September to late December with a winter break at the end of the year. The term is followed by a another term from early January to late March and a brief spring break lasting 2 weeks.**

**I'm going to try to write a chapter for each month instead of telling you the date. I'll try to make each chapter come out each month.**


	8. Chapter 6 point 5

**And now, a 'point 5' chapter. It's December in this half chapter, but in the regular chapters, it's _April_.**

* * *

><p><strong>A World Without Crime<strong>

**Ch. 6.5  
>Real Dreams<strong>

_?, __December 2XXX_

Rin was on the floor, red liquid everywhere. That boy, Len, was standing before her. Eyes blazing.

_There was the same red liquid on his dagger that he held._

What did Len do? What happened? Why is Rin not moving? Why can't he move?

Questions were asked, none were answered.

_That boy, Len was the killer_, he concluded, _Killer._

_Culprit._

_Criminal._

_Murderer._

The thought kept repeating and repeating. He couldn't take much more. His vision went black.

* * *

><p>Oliver jerked up. His golden eye was wide open, his pale skin was even paler and was gleaming in sweat. Oliver wiped the sweat off his forehead and sighed.<p>

_It was only a dream._

But the thought did not comfort him. He knew that some of his dreams turn out to be predictions of the future. He knew of Rin's grades before she did. He knew of Len's arrival as well. The big events only come in a dream.

It had happened after the accident. The doctors couldn't save the bleeding right eye. So they altered it. His right eye could '_see_' but it couldn't see. Oliver could see the future and through the complete darkness, but he could not see the real bright, colorful world of his with his right eye. He had not told Rin or Leon about this.

Oliver didn't mind. Especially when a man sitting in a chair next to the bed was watching him. He sat where the moon's light could not reach.

Oliver could 'see' him clearly.

Mr. Kamui Gakupo, a friend of his. He worked there.

"What was your dream this time Oliver?" He asked.

Oliver explained the whole thing. Mr. Kamui frowned. "Oliver, go rest a bit more. I'll talk to my boss about this." Mr. Kamui always told Oliver the truth. He lay down on his pillow and quickly passed out.

* * *

><p>Gakupo left underground to a restricted area near the hospital after reporting Oliver's dream to his leader, Big Al. The entire organization was in chaos. The Hacker groups were all on computer frenzy. The Defense and Offense groups were all active, looking for Len. The Assassination groups were scouting the entire country of Japan for Rei. The only one not was <em>The Pierrot.<em> They sat idle in the main room.

Piko was now the new leader of the ragtag team of emotionally and mentally scarred people until Captain Len is found and returned. Piko was and is one of those people, what could he do?

Gakupo had not told anyone about Len's location, he knew that it would put the Kagamine family in danger. The situation was getting worse.

The dreams Oliver had since day one of Rei and Len's disappearance in the organization were all nightmares of dying or injured people. Gakupo kept track of people.

2. Rei's parents  
>3. Piko<br>4. Leon  
>5. Oliver<br>6. and Rin

He didn't want to remember the first one, but it was still fresh in his mind:

_"You will be the first to die..."_

Oliver had seen it, Gakupo did not want to believe it.

But, there was a reason why he existed in this world and if dying in this 'war' was the reason...

**_ then he will._**


	9. Chapter 7

**You know the details. ****So, Ten-Faced, I'll accept your random request. The month is gone.**

* * *

><p><strong>A World Without Crime <strong>

**Ch.7  
>Not Ready Yet<strong>

_Kagamine Household_

Len's POV

Living with the Kagamines felt new. A normal life one might say.

Unless you consider assassinating people who could be a problem in your 'job' normal.

But every once in a while, I get a small guilty feeling of leaving my group like this. I mean, here I am resting in a warm and comforting home where my orphaned teammates are running around almost getting their butts kicked.

...

I should go back.

"Len?" Our teacher, Ms. Megurine, asked. "Are you even listening?" She seemed familiar.

"Uh... I'm sorry, what?" The class laughed.

Ms. Megurine sighed, "Len, you must pay attention. Don't daydream. And you-" She pointed at Iroha, "- I know it's spring; the flowers are blooming, the birds are chirping, but in my class, there's no time for flirting." She shook her finger.

Iroha blushed. The class laughed again.

The bell rang just seconds after. "Alright, class dismissed! Oh! and don't forget your homework!"

* * *

><p>I met up with Rin after school at the front of the school. She was talking to her friends.<p>

"I would like you to meet my best friends-"

A green haired girl with bright red goggles placed on the top of her head interrupted Rin, "Hi, I'm Gumi Megpoid*! And this is Miki SF-A2."

The girl with the bright red face I had met in the hallway on my first day of school was one of Rin's best buddies. Small world.

She smiled nervously. "N-nice to meet you again..." She stammered.

"There both coming over to study." Rin explained as we walked home.

I shrugged, "Oh, okay."

Once we got home, I went to my room.

I went on the web and started to find some information about Rei. It's possible that he joined the FBI or the Secret Police.*

Joining the FBI would be an easy spot for Pere Noel to find him. They're always out there, in the news. But the Secret Police...

The Secret Police never have their achievements posted online of on the news, but are stored in the government's top secret files.

The Secret Police is a band of five squad leaders in each country with one lieutenant each and about twenty highly trained people in each squad. The identity of those people are unknown.

They're the ones who's been working their asses off just to find Pere Noel.

But the big problem for them is that Pere Noel is everywhere. From celebrities, to even convicts. It's a large connection of branches and people who want to make a change in the world.

The branches are hard to find as well. So far the Secret Police captured nine of those branches with twenty-seven more to go.

Rei could be a valuable piece of information, so there's no way they would turn him down.

I sighed and shut the computer down. It was getting late. I went down to eat the dinner Rin made and prepared for bed.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is with this window?" A voice hissed. She didn't want to wake Len, but the window! Why did her life had to be so hard?<p>

'Great. I track Len but the window- it's shut tight!' she thought angrily. Len shifted in his bed and the girl froze. She moved her foot for better balance and a small, tiny pebble fell to the concrete with a very soft sound. the girl held her breath.

Len was still asleep. She exhaled sharply.

Then the window opened.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" I asked. Miku was hanging from my window.<p>

"H-hi Len. Can I come in?" I opened the window wider for her. "Thanks." She pulled herself in.

"Miku, answer my question." I hope she doesn't attack me though.

"When are you coming back Len? Pere Noel is in a wreck because of your little scene with Piko and Rei! Why did you send Piko off anyway?"

Always the pessimist.

"Now the entire organization is searching for you and your brother. You have to come back."

"I'm not going." I spoke firmly.

Miku pulled out a gun with a silencer attached to it. "I'm not giving you a choice, even if I have to drag your ass back whether you want to or not."

Great, just what I needed. I crazed girl with freakishly long teal hair in two side pony tails with a gun in her hand.

She was still near the open window...

"Sorry Miku, it's not personal, but I have unfinished business with Rei. I don't want to get you involved." I quickly pushed her out.

* * *

><p><strong>*Gumi Megpoid was voiced by <em>Megumi<em> Nakajima and released on June 25, 2009. That's why some people call her Megumi Megpoid.**

***Based on Hatsune Miku's Secret Police. If you didn't know.**


	10. Chapter 7 point 5

**Sorry for the slow update...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A World Without Crime<strong>

**Ch.7.5  
>Changes<strong>

Miku walked down the dark street, away from the house Len had taken refuge in. She was just recently pushed out of that window.

Miku was a relatively happy person, even when her first mission she had and killed those people at that mansion. She called it "enjoying herself."* But she was always somewhat pessimistic.

But now she wasn't enjoying herself. She thought about Len. Questions floated throughout her mind.

Why did Len even leave in the first place? Why did Rei leave the organization? How is Len and Rei related?

She started to think. She thought up of the answers she new of:

did Len even leave in the first place?  
>Len left because he was injured... '<em>But he looks okay now, so why didn't he come back?<em>'

2. Why did Rei leave the organization?  
>Rei probably hated the organization. Was he jealous of Len for getting a higher position? Or was it something else?<p>

3. How is Len and Rei related?  
>-Error- Invalid question. -Error-<p>

Miku shook her head, her long teal hair swayed. The only way to find the answers were to confront Len herself.

.

Or maybe...

Could she...?

Miku's eyes lit up. She had a great idea. She started to smile because, for some reason, the stars were much brighter that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for a short chapter too. It'll take me a while to post chapters so... yeah... I'll try to update faster~<strong>

**BTW:  
><strong>

***"Enjoying herself"- From: Bad End Night, will be used as a part of her childhood. May appear again another time.  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 8

**... Okay, forget the dates on the previous chapters, no matter what (until i can do this right) Len is eighteen, Rei is nineteen, and Rin is seventeen.****  
><strong>

**...  
><strong>

**Forget it. No one ages in here except when I write a birthday chapter.  
><strong>

**I'm lame. So FORGET AGES.**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**There.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A World Without Crime <strong>

**Ch.8  
>Rain<br>**

_Kagamine Household_

Rin's POV

I hated days like this. It was cloudy with a high chance of rain. I hate rainy days, but I liked snow. I wished it would snow instead, snow was more delicate. I visited Oliver that morning, Len could've come but he was feeling uneasy. I left him with a note and his breakfast on the table.

"Bye Oliver," I waved as I walked towards the door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait." Oliver said, "Be careful around _him_." I blinked. What did he mean?

I scratched my head. "Do you mean Len?" Oliver nodded. I patted his head, "Don't worry, he's a nice person." He stared at his feet and didn't say a word. I repeated my goodbye and left with my umbrella.

* * *

><p>The rain made muddy puddles all over the streets and sidewalks and made my boots wet. I stared at them but I didn't care. I thought about what Oliver had told me.<p>

'_Be careful around _him_._'

What was that supposed to mean? Sure, Len was scary every now and then, but he was quiet and kind.

I walked into the bakery I normally went to. '_I should buy some bread that Len should try_.' I thought. Then someone caught my attention.

There was a black haired boy with golden eyes talking with a blue-haired man and a brunette woman.* He looked like he was nineteen. What shocked me was how his face was somewhat similar to someone...

_Len...?_

I stared and stared, I couldn't stop. Then he looked at _me and smiled_. I blushed in embarrassment. '_S__taring, is not nice.' _I thought to myself as i turned away. He wasn't ugly, he was kind of...

I don't know, cute?

I shook my head. He was like Len.

Wait, what?

I quickly paid for my bread and was about to leave when someone gripped my shoulder so that I would stop. I turned around.

It was the golden-eyed boy. "You forgot your change." he said calmly as he handed me some coins.

"T-thank you..." I stuttered. I took the change from him. He didn't let go of my shoulder yet. I noticed the two adults he was talking to were wearing sunglasses.

He smiled. "What's your name?"

"Uh... Rin."

"Cute name. Mine's is Rei." He extended his hand, "Nice to meet you."

I shook his hand, "Um... you too." This guy was too weird.

He released me and gestured at the blue-haired man. He stared at me and slowly passed Rei a flyer. "Have you seen my brother?" Rei asked as he passed me the flyer.

It had a picture of Len on it.

I paused, "N-no, why?" I said. What if these people were lying about being his brother? Len would've told us if he had a brother.

"He ran away from home because he found out he was adopted." Rei said nonchalantly. He had no sense of care in his voice, so what if he was trying to abduct Len?

"Well, don't ask me," I firmly said, "If he's your brother, you should know where he goes." I stormed out of the bakery, seeing Rei's surprised face last before I left.**

'_What was that?' _I wondered. The way Rei talked about Len was really bad. The tone, the mood... Angry tears flowed down my red cheeks. Len was a human being and that...that...bastard Rei talked about him like a dog. With a flyer and everything.

If Len was that important to him, then he should've went to the police. No one should treat their family like that.

"Hey." Len greeted me from the couch when I got home. "Are you okay?" I nodded. He walked up to me and patted my head, "There, there." Everything was quiet except the sound of rain hitting the window.

I decided to tell Len about my encounter with his 'brother'. "He said you were adopted." I told him.

Len closed his eyes for a moment. Then he opened them. "If you see him again, or anyone suspicious asking about me, tell them that you don't know who I am."

I stared at him. '_Huh? Wha- what do you mean by that?! Why are you-?_' I couldn't deny what he planned on, but why?

I looked at Len's face carefully, to see if he was joking. I thought about how similar his face was compared to Rei's.

Oh.

* * *

><p><strong>Well...<strong>

***As you should know by now that they are... actually, if you didn't know, I shouldn't let it out.  
><strong>

****Where did she put her bread and umbrella?  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 8 point 25

**Hello! Bet you thought I was dead didn't you?**

**...**

**What? Expect me to say more? Nah.**

**Well let's get to the story shall we!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1..2..3...Go!**

* * *

><p><strong>A World Without Crime<strong>

**Ch.8.25  
>The Accident<strong>

Bam!

I heard it. A crisp gun shot.

The man's grip on my neck loosened and his body went limp. I gasped for air and crawled away from his corpse. There was blood oozing out of his back and-

**(hold it! HOLD IT! THAT'S IN THE WRONG CHAPTER! SPOILER ALERTED TOO LATE!)**

**(Ok so this is the thing:)**

Then, suddenly, there was a horrible earthquake, and everyone died. Rin and Len, who miraculously happened not to die, hopped onto a magical unicorn that bore a disturbing resemblance to Aizen from Bleach and rode off into the sunset. They crashed through the sun like that one in scene in the Lego Movie.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>HAHAHAHAHAHAHA I BET YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS AN UPDATE DIDN'T YOU HAHAHAHAHAHAHA<strong>

***ahem* anyway right to business then.**

**as you can tell from the absurdity of the content in this chapter, no, this is not a real update. except, maybe for the first part of the chapter. consider it a little teaser for what's coming up...**

**shocking, i know. and another plot twist: i'm not the author either! *cue dramatic gasp from the audience***

**haha yeah, i'm the author's friend, and i'm here to provide you with an important message:**

**i know the author hasn't updated in nearly 3 years, but, hopefully, she'll be able to write a new chapter soon!**

**if you are still following this story and wish for it to be updated, please leave a review saying so! it would be nice to know whether or not people are still interested in the story. after all, we wouldn't want our dear ol' author slaving away on a new chapter for nothing. ;)**


	13. Chapter 8 point 5

**Well, I want to say two things;**

**1: I'm sorry for my VERY long hiatus. I stopped writing (or typing) cause I didn't know what to do (and also cause I had school issues too. Haha...) and nearly gave up on the story. My friends told me I should finish it for the sake of you guys, the readers. **

**2: I'm sorry about the PREVIOUS... er... "chapter". I allowed my best friend (who would like to be called "Dippernippers") to take over for a bit and...yeah...**

**...**

**AhEM- moving on. So it's December and it's almost Christmas and New Year's eve and -woot- winter break! I'll do as much as possible to continue the story during the break.**

**OH YEAH- and to the Guest that commented on Ch. 8.25:  
>Sorry, I didn't know that it was against the policy to do that. I just thought that it was something fun since it's been almost 3 years? Sorry, I won't do that again. :)<br>Also, I read the reviews and take them to heart cause well, I feel that it's good to see other's opinions. I do agree with you, but my true intentions were that ****I wanted to see if there were really people who still followed and read this story since it had been so long.**

**I mean, I think that a story without readers is like a movie without the audience. I understand what you mean though, thanks for bringing it up. :)**

**So how am I going to continue this...? Oh, I got it. We haven't really talked about Rei, huh?**

* * *

><p><strong>A World Without Crime<strong>

**Ch. 8.5  
>An Awful Feeling<strong>

_? ? ?_

Rei hated how this was turning out.

First off, there was a girl who was unbelievably stubborn. This girl just so happened to be Len's current... caretaker?

And second of all, the person he and _Pierriot_ killed was the father of the FBI agent he was working with. The blue haired one.

_People these days, genetically changing their hair color_. He scoffed. Hopefully, the man had no idea Rei was part of _Pierrot_.

He closed a file and plopped it on the table. Everything was almost perfect.

Almost.

The only thing wrong was how close Len had gotten to a sweet girl like Rin Kagamine. He just read her file. Her father was dead from a 'car accident'. Her younger brother was hospitalized in Pere Noel's 'hospital'. Her older brother was working for a company which is in partnership with -guess who-**Pere Noel**.

But this girl didn't know or suspect a fucking thing. If only she knew-

"Here's your coffee." The blue haired man handed Rei a steaming cup.

"Ah, thanks Bluey." Rei took the cup and took a sip.

The blue man sighed in irritation, "I'm not 'Bluey'. Shouldn't you be calling me Agent Shion or something… I dunno…_ respectable_?"

Rei put his cup down in disgust, "Shouldn't you be able to make a better cup of coffee?"

Agent Shion clenched his fist. He couldn't take it anymore. "The only reason you're not on the hit list is because of the info you're giving us."

Rei stopped halfway into reading Oliver's file and stared at him in boredom, "Hm?"

"I know it was you. You and your 'brother' killed him."

"Oh… what a daddy's boy." This was bad. Bluey knew about him being there when they murdered his father.

Agent Shion glared at Rei. Rei could tell that he wanted to punch him badly. He smirked. _Go ahead and try it. _He thought.

"HI~!" The brunette burst into the room, drunk. She pounced onto Agent Shion, giggling uncontrollably. "KAITTTTOO~. Hee hee hee! What's with the looonnnng face?"

"M-Meiko? Are you drunk?"

"Pppsshhh, of course not!" She laughed. She turned to Rei, who looked at her oddly. "Do I look—" She stumbled "—erk—drunk to you?"

Rei blinked, he wasn't used to these kinds of people… "Er… You handle this Bluey." He quickly left the room and headed towards the archives.

He needed to see if there was any information on a certain someone.

Someone very close to him.

* * *

><p>The room was silent except for the sound of the door shutting after Rei left.<p>

"M-Meiko? Are you drunk?"

"Kaito." Meiko dropped her act. "I know you're mad at him for killing your old man."

"You knew?" Kaito stared at her in shock. When did she find out?

"Yeah, I was at the door. I heard everything." She crossed her arms. "Don't be aggravated by him. I read his file."

"You what?"

"That guy and his so-called 'brother's' file too."

"Where did you find…?" It wasn't possible. He searched everywhere for those files, but he could never find them. "Where were—"

"It was mixed in with Prima and Tonio files. It turns out that they had an older sister."

"…An older sister?" Kaito asked, "I thought it was only those two?"

"Well, presently, it's only the two."

"Well... What happened to her?"

"…"

* * *

><p>"Where is it?" Rei muttered to himself. "Rui's file… where is it?"<p>

He felt desperate. He needed to know. Was her death…a suicide, like the police said it was, or was it a murderer?

He doubted it was a suicide. She would never.

But once he knew…

He was going to tell _him_.

* * *

><p><strong>Even though she's a silly kind of drunkard, Meiko still has that serious caring side to her. :D<strong>

***Prima and Tonio- Prima was released in 2008 and Tonio was released in 2010. Both are English and modeled off of real professional singers.**

****Song MIGHT be based off of "Ayano's Theory of Happiness" by Jin. Might.**

**BTW, I usually search up info from the wiki about characters or songs mentioned. :)  
>So, if there's any info I that I missed or was wrong, tell me. That would help me alot.<strong>


	14. Chapter 9

**Still sorry about the 3 year absence.**

**So… Hi there. It's the new year. Got any resolutions? I gave myself one...**

_**DON'T FUCKING PROCRASTINATE.**_

**...**

**I'm gonna break that resolution by the end of next week... OH WELL.**

**Oh and by the way, the username changed to Riolly. (If you didn't know...)**

**Odds=Len; Evens= Rin. Just so you know.**

* * *

><p><strong>A World Without Crime<strong>

**Ch.9  
>Sick (Pt. 1)<strong>

_Kagamine Household, Len's Room_

Len's POV

Rei _knew_.

He knew I was living here.

It wasn't just a 'coincidence' that he bumped into Rin in the bakery. He did it on purpose. How did he know?

Did Captain Kamui rat me out? Or was it someone else?

It didn't matter now though. The only thing that matters now is _how do I go back to my old life without anyone dying?_

Why did this have to happen to me? Was it because of all the things I did?

"Arrggghh!" I scratched my head. _What was I to do?!_

_Plink!_ I heard something hit my window. "Probably a bird..." I whispered.

_Plink!  
><em>_Plink!  
><em>_Thump!_

_Thump? _I thought. _What in hell- _I looked at my window. A bright, happy face, plastered on the window.

There she was. Fucking Miku...

I sighed and opened the window to let her in. "What took you so long to notice?" She asked once she came in.

"What are you doing here?"

"I want to help you." She smiled.

"No."

"Whaat?" She pouted, "Why not? Aren't we friends~?"

Friends? Hadn't thought of it. But, I was pretty certain friends don't sneak into other people's houses.

I sighed, there was nothing I could do. "So what do you want?"

She smiled, "Well...-" She was then interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming from the hall. "Oh shit." She hissed. Miku, being the crazy acrobat she is, did a hop, jump, and a skip to the window. "Hehe~ I'll just tell you tomorrow, Len! Bye-bye!"

"Wait what do you mean-" And she was gone. There was a knock at the door. "Uh... Come in!"

Rin tiredly opened the door. She wore pastel orange polka dot pajamas, which really made her look half her age.

Cute.

Wait, what.

"Len, is someone in your room?" She asked meekly. "I thought I heard another voice."

"Oh-eh... That was just me! I sleep talk?"

She stared at me for a bit and giggled. "Weird, when you sleep talk, you sound like a girl."

My face flushed, she was on to me. "Er- I-"

"Well it doesn't matter, it was probably the neighbors or something." She continued. She glanced at the window. "You should close your window, it's gonna be really cold tonight and I don't think you want to get sick."

"Oh! Uh- yeah..." My ears felt hot. I was probably blushing right now.

"Alright, goodnight Len." And she silently shut the door.

I released the breath I was holding. I turned off the lights and flung myself on the bed. I stared at my right arm. The moonlight was reflecting off the skin-like material.

After I made sure Rin had fallen asleep, I peeked out my window. Miku wasn't there, but a note was stuck on the edge of house, under the window. I ripped it off and read it, then crumpled it angrily and threw it away.

I flung myself on the bed.

It wasn't right that I stayed here for so long. It felt like I was taking advantage of the hospitality they showed me the first time we met.

A familiar pain rose from my chest, just like that night Rei had shot me. It was a little different. Was it... Guilt?

I...

I want to protect Rin and her family. I want to protect Leon and Oliver. They accepted me even if they didn't know a thing about me.

I can't tell myself that doing this is **right**. I can't take advantage of them and keep running away.

I turned over to my side and glanced at the charm Rin had given me on Christmas.

_Tomorrow_... I thought, _Tomorrow, I'll tell them and I'll find Rei._

And with that, I passed out.

* * *

><p>"Whoa! 101 degrees?! Didn't I tell you to close your window last night?"<p>

Rin sat next to my bed. She had taken my temperature and held the thermometer close to her face, reading the thing.

_Ok, maybe not today. _I thought. Just my luck to get a cold just because of a damn window.

Leon came into my room. "'Kay guys, so I gotta go to work. Rin, are you sure there's no school today?"

"As sure as your nonexistent love life." Rin said flatly, "The principal sent out an email saying that school was canceled for a week. He says some delinquents set the building on fire, destroying the records."

Was this Miku's "great plan"?

"Well, anyway, I'm going now. Take care and call me if anything happens." Leon . "Feel better, Len."

"Alright"- or that's what I had intended to say, but with my clogged nose, it came out as:

"Awite."

Ugh.

Rin giggled a bit. Leon smiled and he left.

"Alrighty. I'm gonna get some water and medicine for you."

I looked at her, "I -an get it mwyself, tanks." Damn it.

"No." She said in a firm voice. "I'm going to take care of you today, so don't try to stop me." Rin grinned and patted my head.

"Sop that."

She giggled and went downstairs to get water and some pills.

I sighed.

She was just way too nice.


	15. Chapter 9 point 5

**A World Without Crime**

**Ch. 9.5  
>The Great Plan (Pt. 1)<strong>

_Crypton Private School of Mass Education_

This was the place. Miku was sure of it.

It was dark outside and nobody would see her do anything at this moment. She took a deep breath.

_Just... enjoy yourself._

She closed her eyes, recalling the first time she'd enjoyed herself this way.

There were seven- no- eight total people in that mansion.

Seven had greeted her. The eighth person...

_"Enjoy the party..."_

Miku smiled. She remembered the feeling. Her senses sharpened and she felt as if she was hit with a shot of adrenaline.

She was ready. Her first part of the Great Plan was to give Len extra time. Burning some of the school's archive rooms would not only stop the government from looking into school records to find him, but to also give him more time to spend with that girl.

"You have a week, Len," Miku said to herself. She knew he couldn't hear her. Saying it wasn't to inform him. She had already done so with that note she stuck under his window.

No... This was to reassure herself. To tell herself that what she was going to was the right thing.

It was to justify her actions and to remind her of their time limit.

Mr. Purple man had told her that he was going to die in a week.

When Miku had asked him how he knew, he had only stated:

_"A little birdie told me..."_

Mr. Purple man's death would start it all. The government against the rebels.

The first part of Miku's plan was to prolong the time Len spent with that girl's family. To take the time he was going to spend on school and devote it to the girl.

Her plan was flawless and this will be the start of it all.

Miku lit the first molotov cocktail and tossed it towards a window.

She smiled to the sound of glass shattering and the sight of fire lighting the night sky. There was a loud alarm followed by wailing sirens in the distance.

She was happy...

...yet why did she feel so empty?


	16. Chapter 10

**It's hard to type out the dialogue for Stuffed-Nose Len. I tried to imitate it by breathing from my mouth and talking. Then I got sick for a whole week. It helped but it was horrible haha.**

**I'm trying to do a chapter a month. It's working out okay for now~ yay! The chapters are probably not as long as the first few but that's okay. _(Shakes vigorously...)_**

**(To missmia416, I'd like a cookie (=v=))**

**Odds= Len, Evens= Rin.**

* * *

><p><strong>A World Without Crime<strong>

**Ch. 10  
>Sick (Pt. 2)<br>**

_Kagamine Household_

"Rin, are you doing anything today? We could hang out and stuff!" Gumi exclaimed. We were chatting online with Miki as I was making some soup for Len in the kitchen.

"Sorry guys, I have to take care of Len. He got a cold overnight."

"Man, he's got a weak immune system." Gumi laughed.

"Well.. It was a cold night..." Miki muttered shyly.

Gumi and I laughed. Miki's not-so-secret crush on Len was kinda cute. But it made me slightly queasy though. I wonder why?

I pulled myself back to reality and noticed that the soup cooled down.

"Well I gotta go. Len's soup is getting cold." I closed the laptop.

* * *

><p>I went upstairs with a tray. On it was a bowl of soup, a bottle of water, and some pills.<p>

Len sat there quietly, rubbing his nose with a tissue. His blonde hair was down and messy and his eyes were a dull bright blue.

Seeing him like this reminded me how we first met. He looked just like this, but healthier.

"Here," I said as I placed the tray gently on his lap. He took a sip then scrunched his nose. "What, you don't like it?"

"It's ot tha I _don't _ike it," He sniffed, "it's jus tha, since my nose s suffy, I _can't _tast it."* His clogged nose made him sound like he was trying to breathe and talk at the same time. Oh wait, he was.

It made me laugh. He looked at me, confused. "It's your voice. It's cute!"

"Shaddup." He turned red and looked away.

"Hah..." I smiled. For a bit I was lost in thought. It was almost like the first time we met...

"Waht?" I snapped back into reality again. I realized I'd been staring at him as he was drinking his soup.

I blushed, embarrassed, "Oh! Sorry. I just remembered the first time we met."

"Ah." He looked at his now empty bowl.

"Um... Did you want more?" I asked.

He hesitated. "Rwin, I nee to tell yew an Leon somtin importan."*

"What?"

"Not'in. 'll tell yew la-er."*

"Okay." He looked kind of down. There was nothing I could do at the moment, but it seemed like there was something on his mind.

* * *

><p>After that Len began to recover fast. He took his pills and ate all the soup. He even took a nap all afternoon.<p>

But even with Len's health getting better, I couldn't help but feel sick. That afternoon I sat on the sofa, thinking. I had a queasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. What was it?

There were thoughts that passed my mind. Ever since Len came into my life, my family had become livelier. Leon locked himself in his room less frequently, Oliver found a new friend, and I had someone to talk to at home when Leon wasn't around.

I sighed. Ever since dad died, it's been quiet. Mom left to go mourn with her relatives and hasn't come back since. Leon's been focused on work and video games and Oliver's been in the hospital.

_'I'll have to thank Len for everything.'_ I smiled.

I suddenly remembered, what was it that Len wanted to tell me?

I heard the garage door open. Leon was home.

I got up from the couch. Len walked down the stairs, awake and better. His hair was messy and he rubbed his eyes. "Is that Leon?"

"Yeah." I noticed the tone of his voice. "Oh! Your voice isn't weird anymore."

"Yep." His expression was serious.

Leon walked in from the garage door, the sound of the garage closing behind him. "I'm home. Oh, Len are you feeling better?"

Len nodded. He then looked at me and back at Leon. Leon put his things down.

"Len?" I saw that his expression made me feed sad. Why?

"I..." His voice faltered. He took a deep breath.

"I need to tell you guys something really important."

* * *

><p><strong>*If you can't understand it, here ya go!:<br>-"It's not that I _don't_ like it, it's just that, since my nose is stuffy, I _can't_ taste it."  
>-"Rin, I need to tell you and Leon something important."<br>-"Nothing. I'll tell you later."**

**It's short and boring-ish for now cause all this tension build-up I'm trying to build up. Haha that made no sense.**


	17. Chapter 10 point 5

**A World Without Crime**

**Ch. 10.5  
>The Great Plan (Pt. 2)<strong>

_?_

Burning the school down was a success. Miku was proud of herself. She skipped to her next destination.

The hospital.

Once she passed the automatic entrance, the 'Butler' and Mr. Boss Man was waiting there.

"I was surprised to hear that the school's records been blown up." The 'Butler'stared at her accusingly. "What the hell are you planning?"

Miku smiled, "That's not important right now. I just wanna see the little bird boy."

The 'Butler' sighed, "Well, blowing up a school isn't really necessary."

"I know where Len is."

Miku smiled at the bewildered reactions of both Mr. Boss Man and the 'Butler'. She was pretty sure that the 'Butler' knew so there wasn't any reason for him to be surprised.

"Where is he?" Mr. Boss Man asked after he'd regained his posture.

The 'Butler' coughed.

Miku noticed that he was trying to defend both his student and Len's whereabouts. It seems like the 'Butler' understood Miku's plans already.

Mr. Boss Man seemed pretty anxious. "Well? Do I have to ask agai-" His phone rang. "Ah, excuse me. You two go on ahead and go see...er...Bird boy."

Mr. Boss Man left Miku and the 'Butler' alone as he walked into the main office, saying this and that to the person on the other end of his call.

As the two walked to the elevator, 'Butler' broke the silence. "It's probably Lily and Lola."

"Hm?"

"On the other end of the call."

"Oh... I didn't ask."

"You were thinking it."

"Ah."

Silence. There was a beep as the 'Butler' pressed the button followed by a silent hum of the elevator as it moved. Miku took a glance at 'Butler'. She remembered the first time they met face to face.

Her first mission, he was undercover as the butler in the mansion, whom she nearly killed. After that, he taught her a couple of things about stealth and being discreet. She could trust him more than Mr. Boss man.

"One week." She whispered, hoping 'Butler' would hear her.

"One?"

"Yeah. For Len. He likes that girl doesn't he?"

"Who knows?"

'Butler' obviously knew, Miku concluded, '_But he won't tell me.'_

'Butler' turned to Miku as the elevator begun to stop. "Len will have one week to get things done. For us, it all starts tomorrow. So get ready."

"Yes, sir." All of Miku's doubts about her Great Plan was cleared. She was, for sure, going through with this.

And it all begins with Oliver.

* * *

><p><strong>If you don't know who 'Butler' is, then watch the Bad End Night series.<strong>

**If you don't know who 'Mr. Boss Man' is, I suggest remembering one of the previous chapters. *cough*threepointfive*cough***


End file.
